Chronicles
by chanchoco
Summary: Cinta Luhan kepada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun pergi selama-lamanya dari kehidupan. Luhan tetap mencintai Chanyeol, yang padahal ada Sehun yang selalu setia mencintainya. Chanyeol bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Tao yang mampu mengembalikan keadaan ke masa lalu. Akankah semua berakhir bahagia?


**Chronicles**

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating** : T

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun and other.

**Warning** : YAOI, typo, OOC

**Disclaimer** : This fanfict is mine.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu berjalan gontai di tengah salju. Dingin malam yang begitu menusuk tulang sama sekali diabaikan olehnya. Pemuda ber-jas hitam itu tetap berjalan dengan tatapannya yang kosong, jelas sekali guratan kesedihan terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Ia berhenti dibawah sebuah jam besar ditengah kota. Ia menatap jam itu lama, sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat.

"kau bodoh, Park Chanyeol" pemuda itu -Chanyeol- menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seseorang berseragam SMA yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"tolol" makian itu terus diluncurkan pemuda yang ber-name tag Oh Sehun. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sehun menarik paksa kerah baju Chanyeol dan menyeretnya dengan tidak elit.

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol kasar ke dalam mobilnya dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menekan bel apartement Luhan beberapa kali sambil sesekali melirik sinis Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya, masih dengan tatapan kosong.

**CKLEK**

"Sehun?" Sehun sedikit kaget saat melihat Luhan yang terlihat berantakan namun ia segera kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan hidungnya merah. Pasti dia menangis lagi, pikir Sehun.

**BUGH**

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol kasar –lagi– kearah Luhan dan reflek Luhan langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"tadi aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dipinggir jalan, urusi pacarmu"

"t-terimakasih Se–"

"bye"

"–hun" Si wajah datar itu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"kau kemana saja? Aku.. Aku khawatir sekali, Chanyeol" Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan hati-hati.

"a-aku panik, kau menghilang setelah selesai upacara pemakaman Baekhyun. Kau kemana saja? Aku be–"

"bisakah kau diam?"

**DEG**

Luhan terpaku dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, benarkah ini Chanyeol yang selama ini dia kenal? Benarkah ini Chanyeol teman satu apartementnya?

"Cha-chanyeol aku–"

"apa lagi?"

"kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kemana Chanyeol yang dulu? Kenapa kau…" Luhan mulai terisak.

"kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"aku.. Aku mau kau kembali seperti Chanyeol dulu, Chanyeol yang ceria, Chanyeol yang jahil, Chanyeol yang–"

"lalu bisakah kau membawa Baekhyun-ku kembali?"

**DEG **

"a-aku.."

"bisa?"

"Chanyeol a-aku.."

"tidak bisa, ya?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tangisnyapun pecah. Luhan mengambil bantal sofa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tangisannya terdengar begitu pilu.

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya lama. Memori menyakitkan tentang Baekhyun terus berputar diotaknya.

**Flashback**

****20 april, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menempelkan balon-balon di dinding-dinding apartement Luhan. Ya, hari ini Luhan berulang tahun. Si wajah datar –Sehun– pun ikut membantu, ia merias kue ulang tahun dengan sangat hati-hati.

"nah, selesai!" girang Baekhyun, "sekarang jemput Luhan sana!" lanjutnya.

"iya, sayang. Tunggu aku, ya" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas.

Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"astaga! Chanyeol lupa membawa penutup mata ini!" ucapnya panik, Sehun menoleh kearahnya "Sehun, ayo kita susul Chanyeol!" Sehun menggangukan kepalanya dan segera menyambar kunci motornya

"kajja, hyung"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Iya duduk disebuah kursi taman, didekat sebuah jam besar.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Luhan girang, "menjemputku, 'kan?"

"tentu saja, bodoh. Siapa lagi?" Chanyeol menusuk pipi Luhan dengan jarinya "kajja"

"Chanyeol tunggu" baru saja Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki ke arah mobilnya, Luhan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"wae?"

"kau tau 'kan ini hari ulang tahunku…"

"ya, lalu?"

"hmm Chanyeol, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu"

Chanyeol menatap mata Luhan dengan serius, takut-takut kalau Luhan mengetahui rencana ia, Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk memberikan kejutan. Chanyeol menduga-duga apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan. Ia takut Luhan akan menebak 'hey Chanyeol, aku tahu kau dan teman-temanmu itu membuat kejuatan di apartement kita' atau 'bodoh, aku tahu rencanamu' tapi ternyata semua diluar dugaan Chanyeol…

"aku mencintaimu"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"apa?" Chanyeol terlalu lama merespon.

"aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Sudah sangat lama"

"bagaimana kau bisa… Hey! Kau tahu aku ini milik Baekhyun!"

"maka dari itu–" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah "jadilah milikku walau hanya sehari. Karena aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa memilikimu. Bisakah? Kumohon Chanyeol"

"tapi Baekhyun…"

"untuk hari ini saja. Kau matikan ponsel-mu, cukup berdua denganku hari ini"

"aku… Aku tidak yakin. Tapi… Aku.."

Luhan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Jarak mereka kini sangat dekat.

"hanya sehari" lirih Luhan

"KYAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol dan Luhan segera menjauhkan wajah mereka saat melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berteriak sambil menutup matanya "kalian orang dewasa tidak tau tempat!" jeritnya.

Jeritan gadis kecil itu juga menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Luhan, bahwa ada 2 orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, yang satu menatap dengan wajah datar dan yang satunya lagi menatap mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"B-baekhyun.."

Baekhyun segera berlari dan langsung memasuki sebuah taksi yang baru saja melintas, tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol panik dan segera memasuki mobilnya, mengejar Baekhyun.

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Taksi yang membawa Baekhyun menabrak keras sebuah toko di pinggir jalan dan menewaskan 1 orang didalamnya, Baekhyun. Ia terjepit didalam mobil sampai akhirnya ia sesak dan kehabisan nafas karena asap mobil yang terus ia hirup. 

**Flashback end**

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya tertidur. Menangis dan mengingat kejadian pahit tentang Baekhyun cukup membuatnya lelah.

**CKLEK**

Luhan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol yang gelap dan berantakan.

Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring. Ia mengamati wajah dihadapannya dan mengelus sudut mata Chanyeol perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"kau menangis lagi, ya?" lirih Luhan.

"maafkan aku, Yeol" Luhan menghapus cairan bening yang mulai keluar dari sudut matanya.

"aku tidak tahu, mencintaimu ternyata sesakit ini. Mencintaimu ternyata hanya mendatangkan bencana, merusak kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol" Luhan mengecup sekilas kening Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun sangat siang hari ini. Mengingat kemarin ia baru sampai apartement jam 12 malam dan baru tertidur jam 2 setelahnya.  
Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Luhan disudut manapun. Dia pasti sudah berangkat ke kampus, pikirnya.

Sore harinya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman.  
Ia berjalan menyusuri taman sendirian dan kemudian berhenti di dekat sebuah jam besar. Ia masih mengingat, sangat mengingat tempat ini. Awal kecelakaan yang merenggut kekasih tercintanya.

"hey, ahjussi!" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan sesosok anak kecil manis. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa anak kecil ini yang pernah melihat ia berciuman dengan Luhan.

"panggil aku oppa, hey" Chanyeol mengacak rambut anak itu.

"tapi kau terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum"

"aish anak ini!" Chanyeol menjitak gemas anak tersebut "siapa namamu?"

"namaku Jinri" ucapnya sambil mempout-kan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang dekat jam besar tersebut dan kemudian anak kecil itu mengikutinya.

"dimana pacarmu, ahjussi?"

"pacar?"

"iya, yang waktu itu kau cium disini"

"oh, kau masih mengingatnya" Chanyeol tertawa garing, "dia bukan pacarku"

"tapi kau menciumnya"

"hey kau anak kecil kenapa terus berbicara tentang ciuman!" Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pipi Jinri dengan telunjuknya.

"ngomong-ngomong, dimana orang tuamu?"

"kata Tao, appa menghilang entah kemana" Jinri kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke langit,"dan umma ada disana. Aku selalu ingin kesana menemui umma, tapi Tao selalu melarangku"

"Tao?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "siapa dia?"

"dia malaikat, pengendali waktu"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Jinri. Bocah itu benar-benar pandai ber-imajinasi, pikirnya.

Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa ahjussi tertawa!"

"kau lucu sekaliiii" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Jinri.

"ahjussi pasti berfikir aku berbohong" Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya perlahan. Untuk anak kecil berusia 6 tahun, ia terlihat cukup pintar.

"aku serius! Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Tao?"

"baiklah, baiklah. Benar, tunjukkan Tao-mu itu"

"kalau begitu ahjussi datang lagi kesini jam 12 malam!"

seketika Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, kenapa harus tengah malam?

"apa kau akan berada disini nanti jam 12 malam?"

"tentu"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengantarkan Jinri pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Jinri tinggal disebuah panti asuhan. Jinri sudah tinggal di panti asuhan selama 5 tahun.

"ahjussi! Jangan lupa jam 12!"

"hmm! Jam 12!" Chanyeol membentuk tanda 'ok' dengan jarinya dan segera kembali ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu terasa begitu canggung. Ditambah dengan kehadiran si wajah datar yang ikut makan malam di apartement Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Luhan tinggal dengan Chanyeol, jawabannya adalah karena kampus mereka sangat dekat dari sana dan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.  
Kenapa tidak bersama Baekhyun? Kampus Baekhyun justru terletak sangat jauh dari sana, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal terpisah.

Kembali ke 'awkward dinner' Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan makan malam dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Chanyeol, kau mau puding?"

**BLAM**

Hanya suara pintu kamar yang menjawab tawaran Luhan barusan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"kau sudah selesai, Sehun-ah?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "apa kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"tidak, aku bosan dirumah"

"baiklah, kau boleh menginap kalau kau mau dan kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Sekarang temani aku mengerjakan tugas" Luhan tidak sengaja menarik tangan Sehun yang diperban.

"a-arrgh"

"astaga! Maaf Sehun!" Luhan segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun yang luka. Sehun bilang itu luka karena ia membantu umma-nya di kebun. Tapi Luhan tahu… ia berbohong.

**11.49 pm**

Sehun yang sedari tadi sedang bermain game di ponselnya kemudian menyadari bahwa Luhan kini tengah tertidur di depan laptopnya. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan diatas meja sebagai bantal. Luhan terlihat begitu lelah… Dan menyedihkan, pikir Sehun.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk mengambil selimut di kamar Luhan. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol perlahan, gelap.  
Ia mendekati ranjang dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana.

"kemana si Park idiot itu…"

**tap**

**tap**

**tap**

Sehun panik mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Ia langsung naik ke ranjang dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

**tap**

**tap**

**tap**

langkah itu semakin mendekat. Dan tak lama, Sehun merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol", suara tersebut terdengar begitu pilu dan menyakitkan.

"aku masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Mencintaimu memang sangat menyakitkan. Sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin mati",

"aku yang menyebabkan kau kehilangan Baekhyun. Kalau kau ingin aku mati, kau bisa membunuhku, Yeol. Atau kalau kau ingin aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku akan lakukan itu. Asalkan kau kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu"

Sehun menggigit keras-keras bibirnya. Dirasakannya Luhan mulai bergerak menjauh.

"selamat malam, Yeol"

**BLAM**

"sebesar itukah cintamu pada si idiot itu, Luhan?"

selanjutnya hanya terdengar isakan kecil bocah SMA dari balik selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi taman yang ia duduki tadi sore, menunggu kedatangan gadis kecil bernama Jinri.

"hah, aku ini bodoh atau apa. Seperti idiot" Chanyeol tertawa kecil,

Benar-benar seperti idiot.

"ahjussi!" terlihat Jinri dari jauh yang datang bersama seseorang, "ahjussi kau benar-benar datang!" girang Jinri.

"tentu, pria sejati harus menepati janji" sosok di samping Jinri hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"dulu teman-temanku juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang benar-benar datang. Mereka membuatku sendirian menunggu disini"

Chanyeol merasa begitu kasihan dengan gadis yatim piatu ini.

"jadi, ini Tao yang kau maksud?"

"iya! Tao, ayo beri salam!"

"hey, bicara dengan siapa kau ini" Tao menjitak Jinri, "sudah kubilang panggil aku gege atau oppa!"

"aish, gege!" Jinri mengusap kepalanya.

"halo, namaku Park Cha–"

"Chanyeol, namamu Park Chanyeol, kan?"

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" seingatnya, bahkan ia tidak memberitahukan namanya pada Jinri.

"bukankah Jinri sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku berbeda dengan kalian? Aku bukan manusia"

kemudian Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, benar-benar idiot.  
Tao menaikkan alisnya, "apa ada yang lucu?"

mulai tersadar bahwa tidak ada yang lucu, Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya.

"ehm. Oke, oke. Hey aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura di depan gadis itu. Tapi imajinasimu ini terlalu jauh" ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"siapa yang bilang aku ber-imajinasi? Aku malaikat. Aku bisa mengendalikan waktu. Aku tahu kau baru saja kehilangan kekasihmu bukan? Byun Baekhyun"

**DEG**

"karena kau sangat berbaik hati mau berteman dengan Jinri, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Pasti kau menginginkan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, bukan? Kembali bersama Baekhyun"

**DEG**

"bagaimana?"

Chanyeol merenung sebentar. Benar, ia sangat menginginkan saat-saat bersama Baekhyun. Ia ingin menunjukkan lebih banyak cinta kepada Baekhyun.

"tolong, bawa aku ke masa lalu. Saat aku dan Baekhyun masih bersama"

"itu mudah. Tapi kau harus memenuhi satu syarat"

"apa itu?" Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan Baekhyun untuk mati"

"a-apa?"

"kalau hari itu, 20 april, tetap tidak ada orang yang menggantikan Baekhyun, maka Baekhyun akan tetap mati hari itu juga"

"i-ini seperti tumbal…."

"tidak juga. Kau tahu? Aku ini pengendali waktu, aku bisa mengembalikan waktu tapi tidak bisa merubah takdir. Kalau ditanggal 20 april tercatat bahwa harus ada yang mati, maka harus terjadi demikian"

"orang dewasa! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Jinri yang daritadi terabaikan mulai bersuara.

"bisnis orang dewasa" lagi-lagi Tao menjitak Jinri, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"**aku yang akan menggantikannya"**

Tao sedikit kaget mendengar keputusan Chanyeol. Cinta bahkan bisa membuat seseorang merelakan nyawanya.

"baiklah", Tao melirik sebentar ke arah gang kecil yang berada sekitar 10 meter dari tempat mereka, "akan kukabulkan"

.

di gang kecil itu, seorang namja cantik terisak. Ia meremas kuat bajunya.

"tidak… Tidak boleh. Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi",

air mata terus meluncur dari mata indahnya,

Luhan terduduk lemas di gang kecil itu dan terus menangis.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartementnya perlahan. Ia melirik sekilas ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya.

**CKLEK**

ia mendekati ranjangnya dan menemukan seseorang tengah tidur diranjangnya dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

"Luhan.."

tak ada jawaban.

"kau pasti sedang tidur, ya?"

pertanyaan idiot macam apa itu, Park idiot?

"maafkan aku. Maaf aku membuatmu menderita begitu lama. Membuatmu tersiksa",

"sungguh, aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Aku juga mencintaimu, menyayangimu seperti hyung-ku sendiri. Kau sangat baik dan perhatian, membuatku nyaman" Chanyeol menarik nafas.

"setelah malam ini, semuanya akan kembali normal. Kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati lagi. Ini terdengar aneh dan tidak mungkin. Tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan waktu. Aku hanya perlu tidur dan kemudian terbangun di keadaan masa lalu. Saat aku dan Baekhyun masih bersama",

"tapi ada satu syarat agar aku bisa kembali ke masa itu… Aku… Aku harus mati. Aku harus menggantikan Baekhyun mati",

"tidak apa-apa, kan? Berjanjilah kau harus hidup bahagia setelah itu. Dan jaga Baekhyun untukku"

Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan kamar tersebut, "dan satu hal lagi, Luhan. Sehun si bocah berwajah tembok itu sangat mencintaimu. Cobalah membuka hati untuknya"

Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Dan sosok dari balik selimut itu-pun keluar, mengintip Chanyeol yang mulai tertidur di sofa,

"bicara apa si Park Idiot itu?"

.

.

Didepan pintu apartement terdapat seorang namja bermata panda yang sedang ber-smirk ria.

"seperti kata bocah itu. Kau benar-benar idiot, Park idiot. Bagaimana kau bisa melibatkan 2 orang sekaligus dalam masalahmu ini?"

**tap**

**tap**

**tap**

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju apartementnya. Ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"kau.."

"oh, Luhan. Hai" namja bermata panda –Tao– tersenyum ramah.

—

Tao duduk sendirian di taman dekat jam besar yang biasa ia kunjungi, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Masalah tentang Chanyeol mengingatkan ia tentang sesuatu. Cinta, kematian…

Ia mendongakan kepalanya, melihat bulan yang begitu bersinar, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian di masa lalunya…

**Flashback**

"Kris, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini semua?"

"tentu, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku rasa Sooyeon juga sudah menemukan laki-laki lain"

"aku rasa istrimu hanya frustasi dengan sikap dinginmu. Makanya ia jalan dengan namja lain"

"aku hanya bisa bersikap hangat pada orang yang aku cinta, Tao" Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Tao lembut, "aku akan ke pengadilan besok bersamanya, kau mau ikut?"

"hmm, aku tidak ikut bersama kalian. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menguntit kalian" Kris terkekeh

"baiklah terserahmu, Panda" sepasang kekasih itu kemudian saling menghangatkan diri, memeluk satu sama lain di bawah rembulan.

—–

"semua berkas sudah kau siapkan, Sooyeon-ah?"

"sudah" Sooyeon tersenyum hangat, "setelah ini aku harap hubungan kita membaik. Aku masih mencintaimu. Dan namja yang bersamaku malam itu ha–"

"jangan diungkit"

"semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu bersama Tao" Sooyeon tersenyum pahit.

"kajja" Kris segera memasuki mobilnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Sooyeon yang menggendong anak mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"tidak apa-apa 'kan Jinri ikut? Pembantu sedang cuti" bohong Sooyeon. Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian Sooyeon menarik tangannya, "biar aku yang menyetir" ia tersenyum.

"ada apa?"

"tadi malam kau pulang larut sekali, pasti kau lelah. Kau bisa tidur. Biar aku yang menyetir"  
kemudian Kris menurut.

—–

Kris sesekali menengok ke jok belakang, melihat putrinya yang tengah tertidur lelap dan kembali memperhatikan jalan lewat jendela. Kemudian Kris mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang aneh,

"Sooyeon-ah, ini bukan jalan ke pengadilan, kan?"

Sooyeon hanya diam dan tersenyum, senyum yang begitu menakutkan bagi Kris.

"Soo–"

"kalau keluarga kita tidak bisa bersatu di dunia, mungkin di kehidupan yang lain bisa. Bukan begitu?"

"KAU JANGAN GILA, SOOYEON!" Sooyeon mempercepat laju kemudi mobil begitu melihat jurang di depan mereka.

"SOOYEON!" Kris segera membelokkan setir secara paksa.

Kemudian menabrak keras sebuah pom bensin kecil di pinggir jalan.

Tao tergesa-gesa turun dari mobilnya. Daritadi dia mengikuti mobil Kris dan merasa aneh. Dan benar saja, hal yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Orang-orang segera mengerumuni mobil tersebut. Mereka berhasil mengeluarkan Jinri. Yang lain masih berusaha mengeluarkan Kris dari jendela yang pecah.

Tao berlari ke sisi yang lain, melihat Sooyeon yang penuh dengan lumuran darah di kepalanya. Tao sekuat tenaga menarik pintu tersebut, tapi tetap tak terbuka.

"Tao.. Maafkan aku" lirih Sooyeon.

"shit! Pintunya! HEI SESEORANG TOLONG BANTU AKU!"

"Tao dengarkan aku…"

"BRENGSEK! TOLONG BANTU AKU HEY!" Tao frustasi, tetap menarik paksa pintu tersebut sampai akhirnya pergerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan berlumuran darah mengusap pipinya pelan.

"maafkan aku"

"aku memaafkanmu, Sooyeon-ah" mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca.

"tolong jaga Jinri untukku, kumohon"

"aku.. Aku akan menjaganya, meskipun aku mati sekalipun. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu!"

"terimakasih.." Sooyeon tersenyum. Tangan yang tadinya mengelus pipi Tao kini terkulai begitu saja. Tao panik, terus menarik pintu tersebut. Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka..

"CEPAT MENJAUUUUHHH! MOBILNYA AKAN MELEDAK! CEPAATTT!" semua orang berlari kalang kabut. Tao yang terlambat merespon hanya diam di tempat dan…..

Semuanya menjadi putih.  
**Flashback end**

Tao menutup matanya. Ia merasakan sakit di dadanya setiap ia mengingat masa lalunya itu.

"hey, Tao" Tao menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sahabat 'sejenisnya' disana sedang tersenyum manis.

"Junmen"

"namaku Joonmyeon" jitakan kencang mendarat halus di kepala Tao "Suho"

"aish, kau ini!"

"mengingat masa lalu lagi, eoh?"

Tao malas untuk menjawab si 'angel face' ini.

"Kris mengalami beberapa kemajuan dari amnesia parahnya, loh" Tao mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Suho.

"waktu itu kulihat dia tidur sambil menginggau menyebut namamu"

"benarkah?"

"ya. Tapi setelah itu dia menyebut nama Lay huhuhu" Suho memasang wajah sedihnya, "kenapa ini harus terjadi… Kenapa mantanku dan mantanmu harus bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih huhuhu ini menyakitkan"

"sudahlah, Suho. Relakan saja. Lagipula Lay tidak mungkin bersamamu lagi. Kau dan dia sudah berbeda. Begitupula aku dan Kris. Aku berharap mereka akan bahagia"

"aku sedang dalam tahap move-on.."

"bagaimana kau bisa move-on sementara kau masih terus tinggal didekatnya"

"oh ya! Sepertinya kau ada pekerjaan baru, ya?" Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ya begitulah. Cinta yang rumit"

"semoga kau berhasil dengan misimu itu"

.

.

.

Sehun menguap dengan lebarnya. Ia merasa terganggu dengan kebisingin diluar.

"SEHUUUNNN CEPAT MANDIII! KAI SUDAH MAU BERANGKAT!"

itu pasti umma-nya.

Tunggu…

'umma? Kai?'

Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'INI KAN DI RUMAH! bagaimana bisa… Semalam aku masih di apartement Luhan…'

"OH SEHUN! CEPAT MANDI DAN BERANGKAT SEKOLAH!"

'sekolah? Kemarin kan hari sabtu. Harusnya ini minggu….'

"SEHUN!"

"AKU DEMAM, UMMA!"

kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal sambil tetap berfikir keras.

—

Chanyeol mengecek kalender di dinding

"18 april" gumamnya.

"pagi, Chanyeol" sapa Luhan manis.

"pagi. Kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol, bepura-pura bersikap sebiasa mungkin

"hanya roti bakar. Punyamu ada di meja makan" begitu pula dengan Luhan, berpura-pura.

**TING TONG**

"itu pasti Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat.

"sayaaaaaang kenapa lama seka–"

Chanyeol langsung mendekap eratsosok di hadapannya. Memeluknya seakan tiada hari esok lagi.

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu" ucapnya bergetar.

"sayang? Kau kenapa?"

"aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun" air mata Chanyeol tumpah dan membasahi bahu Baekhyun.

Luhan yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya tersenyum. Ia juga ingin memeluk Baekhyun se-erat itu. Tapi.. Apa masih pantas?

.

"aku pergi dulu, ya"

"ya. Hati-hati, Lu. Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?"

"sepertinya aku akan menginap dirumah Kyungsoo. Mungkin 2 hari, kau bisa menginap disini, Baek" Luhan mendekat dan berbisik pada Baekhyun "dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama Chanyeol"

pipi Baekhyun merona seketika.

"hey hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"tidak ada" cengir Luhan. Kemudian Luhan memeluk Baekhyun.

'tidak biasanya' pikir Chanyeol.

"Luhan!" panggil Chanyeol

"ya?"

Chanyeol mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu dan setelahnya wajah Luhan memerah sempurna.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan kejadian waktu itu. Luhan menginap di rumah temannya, kemudian pada hari ulang tahunnya nanti Chanyeol akan menjemput Luhan pulang di taman.

Sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk berdua di sofa sambil menonton kartun sore kesukaan Baekhyun.  
Sesekali Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun biskuit dan memperhatikan betapa imutnya tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"yah filmnya selesai" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.  
Chanyeol menggigit telinganya gemas.

"h-hey!"

"apa?" kemudian dibalas Baekhyun dengan memukul ringan dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di dada.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, hendak menyapa bibir manis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

"Cha-chanyeol.. A-aku belum siap" Baekhyun gugup, "aku belum siap untuk ciuman pertama kita" ia menundukkan kepalanya, benar-benar terlihat manis.

"padahal kita sudah berpacaran 2 bulan, kau payah Park Baekhyun. P-A-Y-A-H" ejek Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"ish! Siapa yang kau panggil Park Baekhyun, eoh?" Baekhyun kemudian duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan dibalas smirk oleh Baekhyun.

"jadi.. Bisa sekarang kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu tadi saat menyambutku datang? Dan apa yang kau bisikan pada Luhan?"

"Luhan? Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Cemburu?" goda Chanyeol.

"aish, tidak! Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sehun"

"hmm. Lalu?"

"apa?"

"tadi pagi kau menyambutku dengan aneh, tidak biasanya"

"'kan aku sudah bilang, aku merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada manja.

"mana mungkin, semalam saja kau menelepon-ku lamaaa sekali"

"kau tidak mau aku merindukanmu? Baiklah"

"bukan begituuu" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hmm.. Baek, kalau aku mati, bagaimana?"

"k-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"hanya bertanya"

"aku bisa menjadi gila" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah, "aku sangat mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hidup tanpa dirimu…"

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol lembut, "tatap mataku"

Baekhyun menatap wajahnya perlahan ke arah Chanyeol, menatap manik itu dalam.

"suatu hari, jika aku tidak ada lagi di sampingmu.. Aku ingin kau akan tetap hidup bahagia. Aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu seperti Baekhyun yang bawel, ceria, tukang teriak" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas,

"yaksok?" Chanyeol mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"kau bicara apa, idiot! Kau seolah-olah akan…" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menangis begitu keras.

"sshh, uljima baby"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut.

Ciuman yang penuh dengan air mata Baekhyun.. Dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Entah Sehun benar-benar demam atau karena efek berfikir terlalu keras, ia merasa kalau kepalanya begitu panas.

Atau jangan-jangan selama ini yang dia alami hanya mimpi? Berarti Baekhyun masih hidup? Berarti Luhan masih seperti biasa? Berarti Chanyeol….

"Chanyeol…." tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu akan perkataan Chanyeol, waktu berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Lalu dia akan…..

"Sehuuuunn!" Sehun kaget saat melihat sepupunya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"kau masih ingat 'kan bagaimana caranya mengetuk pintu…" ujar Sehun dingin.

"ayo kita ke rumah Kyungsoo!" Kai –sepupu Sehun– sama sekali mengabaikan perkataan Sehun.

"tidak mau"

"ayolah, bantu aku. Aku sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Kyungsoo" Kai merajuk.

"tidak. Lagipula Kyungsoo lebih tua darimu. Kau tidak sadar diri atau bagaimana"

"lalu kau apa, hah?" Kai menunjuk hidung Sehun, "kau tahu jelas-jelas Luhan lebih tua 4 tahun darimu, EMPAT TAHUN. Sedangkan aku dan Kyungsoo hanya berbeda 1 tahun. SATU TAHUN" ucap Kai penuh penekanan.

Sehun menyerah dan segera menyambar handuknya.

"sebelumnya antarkan aku ke apartement Luhan"

.

.

**TING TONG**

Sehun menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

**CKLEK**

Sehun terkejut saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu. Bukan, ia bukan terkejut karena Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu, tapi Sehun terkejut dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang 'berantakan'.

Topless, bibir bengkak dan rambut berantakan.

"ada apa?" Chanyeol agak risih diperhatikan Sehun se-intens itu.

Sehun yang iseng kemudian mengintip ke dalam dan melihat Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

"kalian…."

"tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami tidak melakukannya. Jadi, ada apa bocah?" ya, tentu Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal yang jauh terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu, hal tersebut hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah terikat dengan perjanjian pernikahan.

Tapi pengecualian jika Baekhyun yang memintanya duluan.

"dimana Luhan?"

"dia di rumah Kyungsoo"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya.

Tentu saja dia di rumah Kyungsoo, kenapa aku lupa.. Pikir Sehun.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan tatapan aneh, "kenapa?"

"tidak" kemudian ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan permisi atau terimakasih sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di dapur untuk mencuci piring, tidak menyadari Luhan yang tengah mabuk di ruang tengah apartementnya.

**TING TONG**

suara bel mengehentikan aktifitas Kyungsoo dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Luhan yang kini tengah mabuk berat

"LUHAN! Aigoo kau ini kenapa?!"

Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan semua soju yang ada di meja, 3 botol soju telah kosong. Dan masih ada 1 botol soju penuh, juga setengah botol soju yang sedang Luhan minum.

**TING TONG**

"aish!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan kesal dan segera membuka pintu.  
"Kyungsooooo"

"Kai?"

—–

Kai membantu Kyungsoo mencuci piring. Sambil sesekali menyipratkan air ke wajah imut kyungsoo kemudian dibalas dengan Kyungsoo yang menempelkan busa-busa sabun ke pipi Kai.

Ya, kita biarkan saja mereka berlovey-dovey ria.

Di ruang tengah, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah mabuk dihadapannya.

"Sehun.. Hik.. Seh.. Hik"

Sehun menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"kenapa kau ter.. Hik tawa.."

Sehun berdiri dan langsung menggendong bridal Luhan. Ia kasihan melihat Luhan yang daritadi memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Luhan pasrah dan hanya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, dimana kamarmu?"

—–

Sehun membaringkan Luhan perlahan di ranjang milik Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, lepaskan aku" Luhan daritadi tetap mengaitkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Sehun.. hik.. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku"

**DEG**

"Tadi pagi.. Hik.. Chanyeol mengatakan-Hik–nya padaku"

'si Park idiot itu benar-benar….'

"Sehun… Hik.. Berikan aku kesempatan.. Hik.. Untuk merasakan cintamu untuk terakhir hik.. kali"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku.. Hik.. Akan mati.. Sebentar la-hik–gi menggantikan Chanyeol"

Luhan terisak dan mulai melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun.

Menggantikan Chanyeol? Sehun teringat tentang ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu..

**"tapi ada satu syarat agar aku bisa kembali ke masa itu… Aku… Aku harus mati. Aku harus menggantikan Baekhyun mati"**

Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya bagi Sehun. Sebesar itukah cintanya untuk Chanyeol sampai ia rela menggantikan posisinya untuk mati?

Lalu…. Apa sebenarnya Sehun di mata Luhan?

Apa selama ini yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak menyadarkannya betapa besar cinta Sehun pada Luhan..

Sehun meneteskan air matanya dan jatuh tepat di pipi lembut Luhan.

"kenapa selalu Chanyeol.." ucap Sehun pilu.

"aku.. Aku yang selalu ada untukmu, yang selalu kau abaikan.." Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak.

Luhan menarik Sehun tidur disampingnya dan menguncinya dalam pelukan erat.

Sehun membalas pelukannya. Mendekap Luhan posesif, menopangkan dagunya di kepala Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

**19 april**

Sehun merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling beruntung pagi ini.  
Pertama kali membuka matanya, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan indah, wajah cantik Xi Luhan yang tengah terlelap damai.

Namun terbesit kekhawatiran saat mengingat perkataan Luhan kemarin 'menggantikan Chanyeol mati'

**DEG**

"Luhan?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan.

"Luhan…" ada sedikit nada khawatir disana.

"Lu–"

"eunghh"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Luhan masih hidup.

Sehun menarik Luhan erat dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun?!"

"apa?"

"k-kenapa kau disini…"

dan ya, sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian semalam.

"kau tidak ingat? Kau yang memaksaku tidur disini"

"a-apa?"

"kau menarikku, kemudian memelukku erat dan kemudian tadi malam… Kita…"

Luhan menutup wajahnya malu.

"aku hanya bercanda" Sehun terkekeh geli sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

'Sehun tersenyum? Dan kenapa ia terlihat begitu.. Tampan?' batin Luhan.

"Luhan?"

"i-iya?"

"ayo kita jalan-jalan"

Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya. Hari ini ia tidak bersekolah lagi, ia ingin mengajak Luhan ke pantai –setelah sebelumnya ia minta izin ke ummanya dan kemudian dimaki habis-habisan karena membolos untuk berkencan–

Luhan memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang, sementara Sehun mengendarai motor dengan jantung yang terus berdebar tak karuan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela, mereka bisa memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang dari sana.

Saat sehun tengah sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, ia melihat Luhan sedang melihat keluar jendela sambil memegangi dadanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Sehun menarik lembut dagu Luhan dan membuat Luhan menatap matanya.

"mulai sekarang, lihat aku. Hanya aku. Jangan pernah lihat orang lain lagi"

Sehun beralih membelai pipi Luhan lembut, "aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan"

**DEG**

"a-aku.."

"kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" Sehun tersenyum hangat. Kajja!"

—

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. Sesekali membisikkan kata cinta mesra.

"kita beli es krim, ya?" Baekhyun ber-puppy eyes. Manisnya.

"baiklah"

Chanyeol membeli 1 es krim strawberry untuk Baekhyun dan 1 es krim choco banana untuk dirinya sendiri.  
Mereka kini sedang duduk santai di sebuah taman.

"makannya jangan belepotan, dasar bocah" Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"siapa yang kau panggil bocah, eoh? Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"kalau begitu, 'jangan makan belepotan, dasar orang tua' "

"yyakk!" Baekhyun menjitak Chanyeol keras.

"hai pasangan bahagia" sapa seseorang.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang mengusap kepalanya segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap 2 sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tao…"

Chanyeol dan Tao duduk berdua memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi Jinri es krim coklat yang baru saja Chanyeol belikan. Mereka terlihat sangat manis.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu waktu itu? Siap meninggalkan Baekhyun?"

"siap ataupun tidak, aku harus tetap siap bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

"kenapa tidak kau suruh saja Luhan yang mati?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu persis apa maksudku, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"kau tahu? Malam itu juga aku bicara dengan Luhan" Chanyeol menatap Tao serius

**flashback**

Luhan mengendap-endap keluar dari apartementnya sambil mengantongi sebuah silet.

"aku.. aku harus mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Ini menyakitkan" Luhan berjalan ditengah gelap malam sendirian sambil terisak.

Ia pergi ke taman tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya disana.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan ditemani oleh seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya. Luhan bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh agar dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan menggantikan Baekhyun untuk mati.

"tidak… Tidak boleh. Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi",

air mata terus meluncur dari mata indahnya,

Luhan terduduk lemas di gang kecil itu dan terus menangis.

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju apartementnya. Ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"kau.."

"oh, Luhan. Hai" namja bermata panda –Tao– tersenyum ramah.

"aku.. Aku tahu pembicaraanmu dengan Chanyeol. Bisakah aku mengganti keputusan Chanyeol?"

"tentu"

"a-aku akan mati menggantikan Chanyeol"

"baiklah" jawab Tao enteng.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"kau cukup tidur. Dan saat kau terbangun, kau akan kembali ke masa lalu"

"b-baiklah.. Terimakasih…–"

"Tao, namaku Tao"

"ya. Terimakasih, Tao. Selamat malam"

**Flashback end**

"dia tahu semuanya. Dia tahu tentang waktu yang kembali berputar ke masa lalu. Dan dia memintaku untuk bertukar posisi denganmu, menggantikanmu untuk mati"

Chanyeol tercengang.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa se-nekat ini?!

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan men-dial nomor Luhan. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"sial!" Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya sampi ia tidak menyadari Tao yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Luhan menikmati udara sore pantai. Duduk di pasir, di bawah payung besar.

Ia memperhatikan Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bermain di pinggir pantai. Mereka sibuk kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil.

Tadinya hari ini akan menjadi kencan untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi Kai merengek dan ingin ikut ke pantai. Dan pastinya Kai membawa Kyungsoo.

"mereka lucu, ya" Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Luhan ikut memperhatikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sehun-Kai.

"ya, maklum bocah"

"mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi aku yakin mereka saling menyayangi. Orang tua Kai meninggal sejak ia masih kecil dan sejak itu ia tinggal bersama Sehun. Mereka tumbuh bersama, sekolah di sekolah yang sama…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Kai yang terjatuh dan di lempari pasir oleh Sehun

"Kai juga suka menceritakan tentang Sehun padaku. Ia kasihan melihat Sehun yang mati-matian melindungi orang yang di cintainya",

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"tapi orang itu tidak memberikan Sehun respon. Entah orang itu yang tidak peka, atau Sehun yang terlalu dingin dan kaku untuk membuat orang itu sadar akan cintanya…",

Kyungsoo balik menatap Luhan, "…orang itu adalah kau, Luhan",

"dia sering sekali menangis dan Kai menenangkannya. Siapa yang sangka namja wajah datar sedingin dia hobi menangisi seorang Luhan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku sejak awal?"

"karena kau selalu mengabaikannya. Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kau ke pantai dengannya hari ini. Kai yang sangat penasaran akhirnya memaksa untuk ikut bermain di pantai"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tangis.

"ia banyak menangis untukmu, Luhan. Banyak sekali sakit yang ia telan sendiri. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena kau sangat mencintai Chanyeol"

**Flashback**

"bye"

"–hun"

Sehun pergi begitu saja. Luhan melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol dan mendudukan Chanyeol di sofa, "t-tunggu sebentar, ya"

Luhan berlari hendak mengejar Sehun dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tidak mungkin kalau Sehun 'tidak sengaja' menemukan Chanyeol. Ia pasti sengaja mencari Chanyeol sampai selarut ini dari pulang sekolah. Demi Luhan. Karena Luhan terus menangis sejak hilangnya Chanyeol setelah pemakaman Baekhyun.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan kecil.

Ia mengendap-endap mendekati suara tersebut.

"Sehun…"

**PRANG**

Sehun menonjok speedometer dan kaca spion motornya kemudian memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Berusaha mengurangi sesak yang sangat menyiksa hatinya. 

**Flashback end**

"cobalah membuka hati untuknya, Luhan"

"Kyungsoo sayaaaang"

"apa Ka–mmpph!"

Luhan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung diterjang Kai dengan ciuman panas. Luhan menganga melihat Kai yang mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo.  
Baru saja ia melihat Kai yang kekanak-kanakan. Sekarang?

Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh saat melihat tangan Kai yang mulai nakal masuk ke kaos Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai karena sebentar lagi akan sun-set. Pasti akan romantis, pikir Sehun.

"kau terlihat berbeda saat dengan Kai"

"berbeda? Maksudmu?"

"aku bisa melihat sisi kekanak-kanakanmu dan melihatmu tertawa lepas" Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum hangat. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Sehun dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Luhan.."

"hmm?"

"ayo kita selca"

"tapi ponselku low-batt"

"pakai ponselku saja" Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang sedikit kotor karena pasir. Ia merangkul pinggang Luhan.

Mereka membelakangi matahari, menjadikan sun-set sebagai background mereka.

"siap.. Satu, dua"

**CHU ~**

**KLIK**

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun. Sehun terkejut dan langsung menengok ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum begitu lembut.

Dengan ragu Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

Dan Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka.

"wah wah, mereka romantis sekali" Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun-Luhan dari jauh, "seperti di drama-drama yang aku tonton"

sementara itu Kai sibuk mengambil gambar Sehun-Luhan moment dengan ponselnya.

**10.30 pm**

Chanyeol mendesah gelisah selagi ia memeluk Baekhyun. Ia takut untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Banyak kemungkinan.

Ia akan mati atau Luhan yang akan mati.

Bahkan kemungkinan terburuk Baekhyun yang akan tetap mati.

"kau kenapa, Yeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"t-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menghawatirkan Luhan"

"ada apa?"

"ponselnya tidak aktif dari tadi siang"

"dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia bersama Kyungsoo, 'kan? Tenang saja" Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut Chanyeol.

"ah! Besok ulang tahunnya, 'kan?"

**DEG**

Chanyeol mulai merasa takut lagi.

"ayo kita buat kejutan! Nanti aku ajak Sehun untuk ikut membantu. Aku akan menghias apartement ini. Selagi aku mempersiapkan, nanti kau jemput Luhan. Aku akan menyuruhnya ke taman, bagaimana?"

jangan Baekhyun, jangan..

"ta-tapi, Baek–"

"kenapa? Ayolaah, aku mau membuat kejutan untuknya! Sekarang ayo kita tidur supaya hari esok cepat datang. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah terharu Luhan karena kejutan kita" Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

'justru aku tidak mau hari esok datang, Baek'

"night, Yeollie. Saranghae"

"nado saranghae, Baekkie"

Takut, sangat takut untuk memejamkan matanya dan melihat hari esok,

"jeongmal saranghae"

Chanyeol mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mendekap erat tubuh mungil tersebut.

**11.40 pm**

Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun sambil memeluk leher Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Sehun, aku takut"

"apa yang kau takutkan?

Bohong. Bohong kalau Sehun tidak tahu.

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa gelisah"

"gelisah karena kau akan bertambah tua besok?" goda Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang"

Sehun menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia membaringkan Luhan perlahan di kasur.

"Luhan lepaskan tanganmu" tangan Luhan tetap memeluk erat leher Sehun. Luhan merasakan De Javu, begitu juga Sehun.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku" Luhan menatap manik Sehun lembut.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Dan aku memaafkanmu"

Sehun tidak mengerti sebenarnya kenapa Luhan mengatakan maaf dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkan Luhan. Itu hanya terucap begitu saja.

Luhan menarik Sehun untuk tidur di sampingnya dan kemudian memeluk erat namja berwajah datar itu.

"selamat ulang tahun, XiaoLu" bisik Sehun lembut.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman. Kantong matanya tercetak jelas dan matanya merah.

"eungh, Yeollie.." Baekhyun menguap kecil dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

"pagi, Park Baekhyun"

"selamat pagi juga, Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, "aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"hey, ada apa dengan matamu? Kau tidak tidur?"

"iya, semalaman aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur"

"astaga Chanyeol! Kau bisa sakit!" Baekhyun memeriksa suhu badan Chanyeol dengan tangannya, keningnya terasa sedikit panas.

"sekarang kau coba untuk tidur, aku akan memasak untukmu, oke?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati Luhan di sampingnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Pemalas" ejek Kai yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, "silahkan dimakan, PANGERAN" Kai meletakkan nampan berisi roti dan susu coklat dengan sebal.  
Kalau saja bukan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya, pasti dia tidak akan mau melayani tuan muda Sehun.

"kemana Luhan?" Kai malang benar-benar tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

"dia sudah berangkat ke kampusnya"

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!? Aish!" bentak Sehun.

Benar-benar Kai malang.

—

"sudah lumayan, hmm?" Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Chanyeol.

"iya. Terimakasih sayang" Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun.

"sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang"

**TING TONG**

"ayo masuk, Sehun-ah"

tadi pagi saat Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, ia mendapat panggilan dari Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Luhan.

"aku saja yang hias kuenya" ucap Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian mulai memasang balon-balon di dinding apartement.

"apa kau bisa menjemput Luhan, Yeol? Kau masih sakit?"

"kepalaku sakit sekali, Baek"

"baiklah" Baekhyun meletakkan balon-balon yang daritadi ia urusi, "aku yang akan menjemput Luhan. Aku serahkan semua perkerjaan ini padamu Sehun-ah" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"serahkan padaku, hyung"

"aku mencintaimu, jaga rumah baik-baik, yah" Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas dan langsung keluar.

Beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun pergi, Sehun memikirkan sesuatu,

"hyung, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendiri?"

"selamat ulang tahun, Little Deer!"

"terimakasih, Xiumin-ah" Luhan memeluk erat sahabatnya, Xiumin.

"Luhaaann peluk aku jugaaa!"

"Cheenn" Luhan kemudian memeluk Chen erat, kekasih dari sahabatnya yang bernama Xiumin itu.

"ini kado dari kami, Lu" Xiumin menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil, "coba kau buka"

Luhan membuka kotak tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"wah! Jam tangannya bagus sekali! Terimakasih banyak huhu" Luhan memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya sekaligus.

"sama-sama, Lu" Chen terkekeh, "jadi kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol hari ini?"

"a-apa?"

"3 hari yang lalu kau bilang begitu pada kami. Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa hey" Xiumin menyikut lengan Luhan.

"ah, i-iya"

"semangat, Lu!"

—

Chanyeol segera menancapkan gas mobilnya, persetan dengan lampu merah atau apapun itu, yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol semakin kalang kabut saat mengetahui Baekhyun pergi dengan taksi, ia sangat takut. Taksi adalah kendaraan yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya waktu itu.

Chanyeol sampai ditempat tujuan lebih cepat ternyata. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya,

"C-chanyeol?"

Kini Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya duduk canggung di kursi taman, tidak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan.

"hey ahjussi! Kalian sedang marahan, ya?" Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata si kecil Jinri. Entah Jinri menyadari waktu yang berputar kembali atau tidak.

"tidak, kami baik-baik saja" Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya, "sana kau pergi beli es krim sesukamu"

"wah ahjussi baik sekali! Terimakasih!" Jinri langsung berlari kecil menjauhi mereka.

"sebentar lagi waktunya" Luhan mendesah lemah sambil melihat jam yang ia pakai, pemberian Chen dan Xiumin.

Menyadarkan Chanyeol akan sesuatu.

"tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, "aku tahu apa semua rencanamu itu, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal se-nekat ini?!"

"tapi aku yang bersalah, Yeol. Aku yang membuat kau–"

GREP

Chanyeol menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"tidak Luhan, bukan salahmu. Kumohon jangan"

"Chanyeol.. Kau…"

.

.

Itu bukan suara Luhan, itu..

"B-baekhyun.."

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taksi yang baru saja ia turuni dan menyuruh sang supir untuk melaju cepat.

Luhan segera menyambar kunci mobil Chanyeol yang daritadi di genggam Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"kau mau apa, Lu?!"

"menyelamatkan Baekhyun! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"jangan Luhan! Kumohon! Biar aku saja!"

**TIIINN**

"LUHAN CEPAT NAIK!" Sehun datang tergesa-gesa dengan motornya. "SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!"

Luhan panik, ia segera menaiki motor Sehun dan Sehun segera menancap gas, mengendarai motor seperti kesetanan.

"Luhan, aku tahu semua. Aku tahu tentang waktu, tentang kau yang akan mati, aku tahu" terangnya gelisah, "kalau kau ingin mati, aku akan ikut bersamamu" Sehun semakin mempercepat laju motornya.

"SEHUN KAU GILA! TURUNKAN AKU! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI!"

"TERLAMBAT, AKU SUDAH TERLIBAT!"

Luhan menangis kencang dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"nah, seperti itu. Peluk aku erat. Saat ku katakan 'sekarang' kau harus memejamkan matamu. Mengerti?"

"i-iya, Sehun"

Sehun melajukan motornya lebih cepat dari taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan siap menghadang taksi tersebut dari depan.

"SEKARANG!"

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Semuanya gelap. Benar-benar gelap dan sakit.

.

.

.

**21 april, 08.00 am**

Seorang pemuda membuka matanya perlahan.

"aargh"

"anda sudah merasa baikan, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumah sakit.

Ia teringat Baekhyun.

"arrgh" Chanyeol merasakan pening itu datang kembali.

"tenanglah, Chanyeol-ssi. Anda masih terlalu lemah"

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"orang-orang menemukan anda jatuh pingsan di dekat sebuah kecelakaan tragis"

Kecelakaan tragis?

"kemarin, sebuah motor ditabrak oleh sebuah taksi. 2 orang di motor itu terpental jauh"

Chanyeol menelan ludah,

"lalu taksi itu…."

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, sangat takut untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"…setelah menabrak motor, taksi itu menabrak kedai eskrim kecil di pinggir jalan dan menewaskan seorang gadis kecil"

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, mencium bau aneh. Bau rumah sakit.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun langsung terduduk dan mengagetkan suster yang ada di ruangan tersebut.  
Ia mencabut paksa infus-nya dan berjalan tertatih keluar ruangan.

"Sehun-ssi anda masih–"

"DIAM!" bentak Sehun dan suster itu langsung mematung.

Sehun meringis kesakitan sambil teriak memanggil Luhan di sepanjang koridor. Banyak orang yang mencoba menghentikannya dan berakhir dengan makian Sehun.

Darah menetes dari tangan Sehun –bekas infus– dan darah dari perban di kepala Sehun. Sehun menyerah, ia terduduk lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Seorang dokter berlari menghampirinya, "tolong! Cepat bantu aku mengangkat dia!"

Dokter ber-name tag Zhang Yixing itu membawa Sehun dalam rangkulannya.

"Luhan.." gumam Sehun lemah.

"Luhan?"

Sehun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah kamar pasien.

Hening.

Hanya terlihat namja mungil yang sedang terlelap di sebuah ranjang dengan tangan kanan yang terbalut perban.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya lirih.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Membelai lembut pipi orang yang dicintainya itu.

"senang dengan keputusanmu, Chanyeol?"

Tao berdiri di dekat sebuah jendela sambil memainkan bunga-bunga yang ada dalam vas dekat jendela tersebut.

"aku.."

"Baekhyun-mu selamat, hanya tangannya tergores kaca-kaca"

"lalu… Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"hmm, menurutmu?"

—–

Dokter Yixing masih diam di kamar pasien yang bernama Sehun. Takut-takut kalau pasien ini berbuat onar lagi.

"hnng.. Luhan.."

"Sehun-ssi?"

"LUHAN!"

"tenang Sehun-ssi, tenang. Aku akan memberitahukan-mu tentang keadaan Luhan"

—–

Namja tinggi berperawakan Cina-Kanada sedang duduk manis di pinggir koridor rumah sakit bersama seorang namja mungil.

Namja bertubuh tinggi ini sangat menyenangkan, sesekali pengalaman yang ia ceritakan membuat namja mungil di sampingnya terkekeh geli.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyukai ayam? Kau pasti bohong. Semua orang sangat menyukai makanan itu!"

"benar, chicken is not my mmph–"

"this is your chicken, Honey"

"Lay? Astaga kau tega sekali menyumpal mulut kekasihmu dengan ayam!"

"dia terlalu banyak bicara. Jangan termakan omongannya, Lu!"

"Luhan…"

sebuah suara menghentikan acara bercanda mereka.

"S-sehun!"

detik berikutnya, Luhan berlari memeluk Sehun kemudian Sehun membawanya dalam ciuman mesra.

Ciuman mesra di sebuah koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun Luhan dirayakan di kantin rumah sakit. Dan itu semua berkat ide aneh Kai.

Disana ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dokter Yixing–yang sekarang dipanggil Lay–, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen, Xiumin, dan Kris.

Tao bilang 'harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan Baekhyun' kalian tau siapa? Bukan Luhan, Chanyeol, ataupun Sehun.

Orang itu adalah gadis kecil, Jinri. Jinri tidak perlu lagi merengek pada Tao untuk bertemu dengan ummanya karena sekarang keinginannya terkabul. Tugas Tao selesai, ia tak perlu menjaga Jinri lagi.

Tao memperhatikan Kris dari jauh, ia sedang bercanda dengan Lay sampai akhirnya Kris berlutut di depan Lay dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"sepertinya bukan hanya aku, tugas Suho-pun selesai" Tao tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi 'ingin menangis'-nya Suho di sudut ruangan saat melihat moment Kris-Lay.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat mesra. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif dari belakang. Tertawa bersama, sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Pasangan Sehun-Luhan tidak kalah bahagia. Sehun sangat menjaga Luhan. Waktu kecelakaan, saat mereka terguling di aspal, Sehun mendekap erat tubuh mungil Luhan dan membiarkan hanya tubuhnya saja yang merasakan sakit.

.

.

"kuharap kalian semua akan selalu berbahagia" ucap Tao tulus dan sosoknyapun menghilang.

.

.

.

**END**

"Love and Miracle will never be Separate"

Chanchoco,


End file.
